Unlucky to Lucky, From Jerk to Princely
by K Double Prime
Summary: Wakamatsu might have spurred it. Midorima's fortune might have helped. The concrete road must be conniving with them. And the flight of stairs was not helping Aomine's cause either. A cold weather despite the real world's summer. Just a light story. Enjoy.


Satsuki fell.

Satsuki was never a klutz. All those days playing basketball with Daiki paid off. And somehow, her footwork could rival that of a bench player. But, for some reason, she tripped and almost fell from an amazing flight of stairs.

Her stuff strewn around, the students near the site of her incident all quietly looked on and for another second they all scrambled to help her get her things. The girl was lucky enough to not fall completely as she was able to get a grip on the railings. And she was unscathed to boot.

"What's happening to me?" Satsuki could only laugh.

'You're suffering from bad luck today. if you want to get luckier, get something brown.'

-Midorin

A little later, she attended to the boys' basketball training. Aomine was there dishing out victory over Wakamatsu in a one-on-one. Why even Wakamatsu asked for one was obvious: the ace probably did something out of line again.

"Aomine-kun!" Satsuki started as the boy she called dropped the ball to leave the court. Seeing that she was being ignored, she ran up to him and pulled on his jersey, "What did you do again?"

Without batting an eye at her, Aomine harshly spoke "I didn't do anything," and left for good.

She turned to the captain but was met by nothing. Until she moved to follow Aomine, "Nah, it's no good to follow him. He might end up being more embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?" the analyst asked innocently. But everyone turned their backs on her and continued with practice. "What?"

Because of what Imayoshi had said, Satsuki was often caught off-guard during that day's practice. All she could ever think of was what could be bothering Aomine-kun, Dai-chan, that he was tagged as being embarrassed of.

'He reads porn in public, what else could he possibly be embarrassed about? Dai-chan doesn't have any mundane hobbies outside of basketball, not does he like similarly mundane things. Feminine things perhaps? I don't think so. He isn't embarrassed of using my pink phone in public either. Could it be… that he likes it deep down? That he's more of a pink rather than a blue?'

Satsuki smiled. The kinds of thoughts she was currently having was mundane in itself. 'Could it be that he's compensating for something?'

Then and there, Sakurai steals her from her thoughts, "Are you alright, Momoi-san? You're smiling on your own," he said with genuine concern.

But she was really fine.

'Asking these boys wouldn't do and I wouldn't want Dai-chan terrorizing Sakurai-san… I'll just ask him myself,' and her determination sprang into life once again, like she was trying to get Aomine back to basketball like she used to before he was defeated by Kuroko and Kagami.

Soon, the boy in question returns to practice, which was a miracle by itself. 'Stupid Wakamatsu…'

The pink haired girl looks intently at him and the boy catches her gaze but was quick to turn away. 'The embarrassment might actually have something to do with me…' With that realization a deep blush crept on her face and she could feel the heat from her cheeks grow towards her neck and ears. This causes the nearby Sakurai to ask her if she was ok the second time. But she excuses herself.

* * *

Like always, the childhood friends walk home together despite the uneasy atmosphere between them. No one amongst the team bothered saying goodbye to them because it was that obvious that they weren't on good terms; it was no time for couple jokes. Especially not on them. And for some reason, the two took the long way home, if being in an awkward situation wasn't enough.

Satsuki scrunched her brows. 'How did this happen?' She could only see Aomine's back as he walked in front of her and she was sure that he was glaring at all the guys that were looking at her. Quiet giggles erupted from her as Aomine finally gives her a view of his angry face as he eyes a guy who was going the opposite way, who was obviously checking her out.

"What?" Aomine finally regard her presence to which she was grateful.

"Nothing, really." But then she trips on some invisible thing and her yelp alerts her companion of the event. Luckily, she didn't completely fall down and only suffered a scuffing of her shoe against the pavement.

The blue haired boy approaches her and checks if she stepped or tripped on anything but there was none. "So you're clumsy now?" he said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Stupid, Dai-chan!" the girl huffed. "Here I was hurt and you tease me like that. Midorin said I am unlucky today," and walks on ahead of him. But before she could go any further, Aomine puts a hand upon her shoulder, stopping her on her tracks. "What now?"

It was very unlikely; it was like snowing in the middle of summer. Daiki offering his hand to her as he stood on the first steps of the flight of stairs that was ahead of them both. "Don't want you falling now. Being clumsy as you are."

"I am not clumsy!" yet she takes his hand nevertheless.

Her heart was ready to burst in her chest. It was beating so fast. She blinked once, twice, and the whole thing was still in front of her, Daiki leading her down the stairs like some noble prince. As much as she hated it, the jerk of an ace really was noble and a gentleman right now. 'Anyone who sees us right now would think that we're… in that kind of a relationship!' and she furrowed her brows at that thought. In her silence, Aomine looks back at her, his face missing his usual scowl and annoyance.

'It wouldn't be so bad, would it?'

Satsuki gives his hand a light squeeze and he tightens his hold on her. "I never thought your hand was this big… and warm," Satsuki won't stop, "It's really nice now that it's gotten so cold."

But it was the last step on those flight of stairs. They both knew that. And they both shyly looked down on their linked hands, their fingers now intertwined unlike how she had originally placed her hand on his.

"Your hand is cold," Daiki states as matter-of-factly, causing the girl to raise her eyes to his face, his face that was bathed with the yellow light of the street lamps.

"Something brown, huh?" Satsuki laughed at the realization.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

"So, how was it, Aomine-kun?" Wakamatsu teased.

"Shut up."

"Now, now, Wakamatsu. Just because you don't have a girlfriend, you can't go on living Aomine-kun's romantic high school life!" Imayoshi added to the mix that further infuriated the blue haired ace.

Eventually, the manager arrives and the door opens, revealing Satsuki. Seeing that the boys had stopped their warmup activities, she was little annoyed. "What are you stopping for?" she innocently asked but underneath it, they all know that she was threatening them.

So they all went back to what they were doing, "Yes, ma'am!"

Since it was practically winter and incredibly cold, Satsuki couldn't help but wrap her sweater closer around her. It wasn't exactly helping and even though the gym had the heater on, she couldn't help but feel cold, "It sure is cold here!" loud enough for Imayoshi to hear, as he was somewhere nearby and has the habit of doing these kinds of things.

Teasing, "Hey, Aomine! You better warm her up!"

"I'm practicing right now!" The boy hollered yet he walked away from pass practice with ball in hand, then grabbed his jacket and put it over a disgruntled Satsuki. "Wait till I'm all warmed up."

"You idiot!" was all she could muster. But her blush betrayed the anger that she was trying to show.

* * *

Done. Thanks for reading.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any characters that are featured in it.

Please leave a review.


End file.
